Generally, in agricultural tractors, it is preferred that an engine act as part of the chassis for the tractor. As a result, the loads incurred by the tractor are transferred through the engine block and oil pan of the engine. To withstand the loads incurred, the engine block and oil pan need to be sufficiently strong. When a standard engine block is used on a tractor, an extra strong oil pan may be desirable. Therefore, there is a need for a more stable oil pan that optimizes strength and load transfer, and can compensate for the structural weakness of a standard engine block.